


Missed Calling

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: JackxIanto "Last time I ask you for a favor!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missed Calling

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: JackxIanto "Last time I ask you for a favor!"

“Last time I ask you for a favor,” grumbled Jack, rolling out from underneath Ianto’s car. The Captain was covered in grease and engine fluids; he’d have to throw these clothes away. Looking down at himself a smile quirked on his face. “Not the worst I’ve ben covered in, there was this one time…”

“You asked me for a favor, I proposed a trade,” Ianto interrupted him. He was dressed in his weekend clothes, but still managed to look impeccable in jeans and shirt.

“Well she’ll purr like a kitten now,” Jack climbed to his feet.

Ianto’s eyes narrowed. “You might want to hose off.”

Jack took a step closer. Ianto had been lounging agianst the wall, now he started to edge to the side. Jack was quicker, catching a wrist and pulling him in for a kiss. The younger man couldn’t help but melt into his arms. Reaching up, Jack dragged a greasy hand down Ianto’s cheek .

The welshman made a strangled noise and pulled away. “Shower. Or I’ll turn the hose on  you myself. Sir.”

Chuckling, Jack started stripping right then and there. “You’re a bit dirty,” he said, “why not join me?”

“I highly doubt there is anyone dirtier than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
